banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Salty Joe
Salty Joe is a red fox who serves fries in Witchyworld in Banjo-Tooie. In order to access his stand, one must hit the switch behind it. Although he is not as disgusting as Big Al, he hates customers, since they seem to "always want things". Due to the poor conditions of Witchyworld, he is not used to customers, which makes him unsure what to say when he gives someone some fries, and also implies that he only bids them well because such comes out of his paycheck. Also, he always has to fry up more fries due to having only one customer. He also gets angry with Kazooie when the latter hints at an impending rush in response. If the player gets the fries as Banjo only, he will also request that Banjo let him act as a sidekick, with it being implied that he wanted to do so out of desperation to get away from the fry shop. Although he's not as incompetent and unhygenic as Big Al, the origin of his food is equally disgusting. A nearby Information Signpost describes his fries as "a limp, greasy, tasteless alternative to a decent meal". During the character parade, he is also shown sneezing on the fries, much like Big Al coughing on his burgers. Oddly enough, Salty Joe's Fries has a four star rating than Big Al. Quotes *(once you press the fry switch) Aw sheesh, someone found the switch...I hate customers, always wanting things! *'Salty Joe: '''Hurry up and order, weirdos - I'm a busy guy! *'Kazooie: So I see, we had to fight our way through this crowd of customers you have! *'Salty Joe: '''Quite the comedian, huh? Now how about some of Salty Joe's limp, salty fries? (If you decide to get fries): *'Kazooie: 'Gimme some fries, Joe! *'Salty Joe: 'Yeah, fries coming right up. Er, have a nice day, I guess. *'Banjo: 'I knew he would say that! *'Kazooie: 'Yep, me too. *'Salty Joe: ''(gives the duo fries)'' Hmmm, I'd better start frying up some more 'cause I'm all out! *'Kazooie: '''Yes, you'd better prepare for the impending rush... *'Salty Joe: 'Why, you cheeky... (If you decide to get fries only as Banjo): *'Banjo: 'Gimme some fries, Joe! *'Salty Joe: 'Yeah, fries coming right up. Er, have a nice day, I guess. *'Banjo: 'Are you paid to say that? *'Salty Joe: 'Errrm... Yes. ''(gives Banjo an order of fries) *'Banjo: '''Thanks. I'll be off to continue on my exciting adventure now. *'Salty Joe: 'Hey, do you need a sidekick? I got loads of cool moves. *'Banjo: 'You have? *'Salty Joe: 'Sure. How about the Salt Shaker Slap? *'Banjo: 'Err... *'Salty Joe: 'What about my Greasy Hand Grab? *'Banjo: 'No. *'Salty Joe: 'Er, and I can spit fries really far... *'Banjo: 'See you later, Joe. (When you talk to him as Kazooie on her own, Mumbo or Banjo as a van) *'Salty Joe: 'Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not allowed to serve your kind. Trivia *Salty Joe makes an cameo appearance as driver of the cop cars in ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. *Aside from the fact that Salty Joe sells fries, the term "salty" can refer to someone being bitter and antagonistic, further fitting his nasty personality. Category:Males Category:Fox Category:Allies